In wireless communication systems implementing the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standards, the Radio Network Controller (RNC) maintains overall control of transmissions to WTRUs and knows the capabilities of each WTRU. However, the current scheme often incurs problems with throughput and transmission latency. In order to improve upon the current scheme, the Node-Bs may be relied upon to schedule and assign uplink (UL) radio resources to WTRUs. Node-Bs can make more efficient decisions and manage UL radio resources on a short-term basis better than an RNC, even if the RNC retains overall control over Node-Bs.
In order for a Node-B to assign UL radio resources to WTRUs in enhanced uplink (EU) operation, the Node-B must know several WTRU-specific parameters. Under the current 3GPP standard, only the RNC knows the WTRU-specific parameters. The RNC obtains this information via radio resource control (RRC) messages conveying WTRU-specific information. Therefore, it is necessary to forward the information to the Node-B for proper scheduling of radio resources in EU transmissions.